


If That Is What You Wish

by Northern_Artixan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Artixan/pseuds/Northern_Artixan
Summary: This one short takes place on the airship in The 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc. One thought crosses Hisoka's mind when confronted with his imminent demise.‘If I’m going to die anyway… I might as well try this out.’





	If That Is What You Wish

As You Wish

-The functionality of beta-Endorphins: responsible for thrill, pain, reward cognition, and sexual behavior.-

A large airship sped through the starless night sky over a city that didn’t know what it held deep within its bosom. A sleeping child that could make the sleepless city sleep forever, an election that could change the very fabric of hunter society, but most importantly, a deadly magician sharing a drink with a skilled assassin. The airship’s only had two types of passengers, the affluent, and the Hunters. The executive bar was a favourite for the passengers since they could congregate in complete anonymity. Hisoka was in both categories, as was Illumi. In their final hours, they discussed the stakes that only a few were privy to. No one, save themselves on the airship even knew of the holocaust that was right around the corner.  
“Killua will receive requests he cannot fulfil.” Illumi started to explain to his redheaded friend why their demise was imminent. “However, Killua will try his best and will fail halfway through. There will be two people in particular who will suffer for it.”  
Illumi and Hisoka sat away from the rest of the guests in the bar. The dim lights camouflaged them as they spoke in low hushed voices at the back of the bar. Their voices became white noise to the other hushed murmurs in the establishment. Beautiful men and women conversed in fancy gowns and suits whereas Illumi and Hisoka were dressed rather odd for their setting.  
Hisoka cherry red hair was gelled up like a lit flame whereas his friend’s hair was long and straight as needles. Illumi’s hair hung loosely down to his hips and accented his white shirt and red pants nicely. Everything about Hisoka’s outfit clashed, from the purple arm warmers to his white pants. The arm warmers matched the purple sleeveless turtleneck that hugged his torso tightly. His white vest that was loose around his upper torso had a diamond and heart sharp on each pectoral. The golden fabric that rimmed the vest matched his heart-shaped earring that dangled and glimmered from his right ear.  
“Oh…?” Hisoka asked as he brought his glass of whiskey to his lips.  
Illumi explained the crux in his younger brother’s plan he had devised. Their youngest brother, Alluka, could grant Killua’s wish. Alluka could save Gon’s life, Killua’s best friend. The problem lied in the payment if Alluka was not satisfied he would make up the difference in blood. It was a noble gesture. Illumi could not fathom why Killua would perform such strenuous efforts without any form of payment. Illumi’s family was the single thither that held him to the mortal world. Illumi fell silent in his seat at the bar table.  
Across the table from him was a large window that ran the length of the room. The city lights glowed and shimmered in the distance. Illumi’s soulless-shark eyes gazed out the glass window as he tried to wrap his head around his brother’s acts of heroism. Illumi and his brothers were born and raised to be assassins for higher. First and foremost came the family, then, of course, came the hit, their next mission. It was always about the mission with the Zoldycks.  
“Mission failed.” The redhead disclosed.  
Hisoka’s statement warranted the noir haired man’s inquisitive gaze. They kept their voices low and they sat to the back of the room where the shadows concealed their appearances. It had been a while since they had any privacy and they both deeply missed each other’s company. Hisoka crouched on his stool beside Illumi with his head in his hands for a brief interlude before he spoke again.  
“Alluka will request for the one person the wish holder loves most, and those he spends the most time with. Even if Alluka can heal Gon, he will just take Gon away again. Gon will die either way. What a waste.” Hisoka said.  
“Huh?” Illumi asked.  
“Huh,” Hisoka echoed. “Am I wrong?” Illumi’s blank stared suddenly made sense to Hisoka. “Oh…,” Hisoka sighed. “When you mentioned that there would be two people in particular who would suffer. You didn’t mean Killua and his best friend, Gon. You meant to Killua and yourself.”  
“Yes, that’s right,” Illumi stated.  
“I have might have issues, but you are just as bad, maybe even worse,” Hisoka stated.  
“What do you mean, no one love’s Killua more than myself, of course, it’s reciprocated. Nothing is stronger than brotherly love.” Illumi confirmed.  
Hisoka held his tongue in disgust and scrunched his nose in disapproval. Illumi’s brother complex seemed to know no bounds. Hisoka felt his irritation heighten when Illumi spoke of his little brother so sincerely. Hisoka tapped his index finger on the table as Illumi spoke with his usual calm demeanour.  
“And if things go wrong, if he can’t fulfil Alluka’s requests,” Illumi sighed as he pulled his long black hair away from his pasty face, “it won’t just be Killua, Gon, and myself who will suffer. For this type of wish, the fallout will probably be tens of thousands of lives.” Illumi explained with morbid candour. “So you’ll probably die too by pure association with Gon. After all, he is your precious unripened fruit, your fawning is repulsive.” Illumi added lightly.  
Hisoka felt his heartbeat quicken as he broke into a cold sweat. He glanced away askew and stopped tapping his finger. If he hadn’t been confronted with his mortal peril he might have commented on Illumi’s hypocrisy. Illumi seemed irritated by Hisoka’s pinning for the young Gon’s attention and yet Illumi was yearning just as deeply if not more for his younger brother’s affection.  
“Oh, this is definitely problematic.…” Hisoka murmured as the tension in his stomach grew.  
“You can understand why I was surprised by your calm reaction, right?” Illumi asked the outwardly placid Hisoka.  
“Is that why we are heading towards your brother’s location in such a luxurious aircraft, I forgot how fast these things moved.” Hisoka inquired.  
“Yes, that’s right, I don’t want to die, but it’s very likely we will. No matter how much we try to prevent it. The last time Alluka’s requests weren’t fulfilled 67 people died and that was a simple little wish. You can imagine the price to save Gon’s life will be.” Illumi sighed as he brought his drink up to his lips.  
“Tens of thousands of lives,” Hisoka retorted, Illumi only nodded in confirmation. Hisoka could feel the endorphins satiety his brain with adrenaline and pump blood through his veins like fire.  
‘If I’m going to die anyway… I might as well try this out.’ Those were the thoughts of a magician who was about to perform his last act. He gave a crude smile and looked directly into the pair of dead eyes Illumi was well known for. If anyone lived long enough to tell tales of Illumi he would have been called the reaper. His dead eyes were cold and they gave Hisoka a delightful shiver.  
“Since we’re jumping towns would you like to see my backyard?” Hisoka asked.  
“Why are you using circus terminology with me? I thought you were the magician, not a clown, although it is hard to tell these days.” Illumi spoke in a dull monotone voice as he eyed over Hisoka’s new outfit.  
“Well if I am a clown, I’ve been in clown’s ally waiting for my cue from the spiders for quite some time. I’m quite the phantom trouper.” Hisoka bragged and Illumi snorted at his pun but wasn’t amused. Hisoka stood from his stool and leaned in to whisper. “I’m offering you a pass to the after show.”  
“I believe you’re mistaken, I don’t do anything without a take,” Illumi said drily without looking back to Hisoka as continued to stare out the window with his glass in hand.  
“Allow me to pay for your drinks… Of course, I’ll also reimburse you for the room you won’t be using tonight.”  
“Is this one of your gimmicks, Hisoka?” Illumi asked.  
Only Hisoka could read Illumi’s microexpressions. His slight narrowing of his lips and gaze suggested he was vexed by his proposal but there was more to it. Illumi’s eyebrows were slightly raised, only slightly higher than they normally were. Hisoka was bemused, he could tell Illumi was genuinely surprised even if he didn’t look directly at him. Hisoka leaned in closer to whisper his poison into Illumi’s ear.  
“If you’re not interested… I could always show Killua my prestidigitation act.” He hushed in Illumi’s ear.  
Illumi rose abruptly from his stool. It clattered hard to the ground, in moments he gripped Hisoka’s collar tightly. Illumi’s sudden actions grabbed the attention of the other guests. The words that followed after burned like blue flame just below Illumi’s icy exterior.  
“If you dare touch Killua… I will kill you.” He warned him.  
“Ah~” Hisoka groaned. “It’s that sort of attitude that just warms my heart. It makes me want to paint the walls with your insides.”  
Illumi let him go. He tried to collect himself, somehow Hisoka had a direct link to his very raw nerves. The tall lanky man left the bar in silence with the gawking eyes following after him. Hisoka made a joke about the situation and the guests went back to their own business. Their business would consist of gossiping over their little spat, not that Hisoka minded. He liked the publicity. Illumi had calmed down by the time he reached his floor. The adrenaline that surged through him made his raw nerves feel like fresh lacerations all across his body. He felt the itch for violence he saved only for work sear into his very being like a hemorrhagic fever. When he arrived at his door his card key wouldn’t cooperate. The red daunting light on his digital key lock buzzed every time he swiped his card over the scanner. Illumi glanced down to see the card he held didn’t belong to him but to an entirely different room on a different floor, a higher floor then his own.  
Illumi wasn’t a fool, he knew what had happened. Hisoka purposefully riled him up, used his bungee gum and stole his card key. The tolerance for the magician’s games ceroid away at his patience. He was quick to turn back to the elevator down the hall. The red carpet acted like a buffer to his heavy footsteps. The new card gave him club access.  
The ride up was insufferably long. He didn’t shy away from his reflection in the mirrored elevator. His toxic nen made even the most highly skilled hunters pass on taking the elevator up. They would instead wait until it came back down without him in it. He tapped he foot as it kept cadence with his growing irritation. When he swiped the card over the lock to the luxury king suit a green light flashed, followed by an electronic click. He came into the room but was surprised to see Hisoka had already taken a shower and was staring out the glass window in his pants with an egg white towel around his neck.  
It favoured in Illumi’s preference to see Hisoka’s hair flaccid instead of gelled up. Hisoka’s hair was still damp from the shower he had taken moments before. His needle straight hair hung just above his eyes. Illumi had forgotten Hisoka had to have rather long hair, it was necessary to be able to gel it up a foot from his scalp. He found the hair and jewellery to be too kitschy, but there was nothing Hisoka did that wasn’t gaudy or flashy.  
“How do you like the high rise view?” Hisoka inquired.  
Hisoka tilted his glass of sparkling wine to his lips. He ignored the aura Illumi oozed as he appreciated the site from the glass window that made up the back wall. Even compared to other high-class luxury airships, the Endeavour was exceptional. It was not wasted on a man of finer tastes like Hisoka.  
“It’s quite lovely isn’t it?” Hisoka asked.  
“I want my key back,” Illumi stated before he threw the card to the floor with his usual monotone voice.  
“What… this key?” Hisoka asked as he revealed Illumi’s card without turning from the view. “You’re going to have to pry it from my cold dead hand.”  
“If that is what you wish.” Illumi retorted coldly.  
In moments Illumi lunged to grab his card. In a split second, he made it across the large room. Hisoka’s keen senses and nen allowed him to gracefully move out of the way. Illumi’s long arms moved parallel with Hisoka’s torso until Illumi had sunken a pin in his abdomen that paralysed Hisoka. Illumi stood from his crouched position to grab hold of his card.  
“I’ll be taking this back,” Illumi stated.  
Hisoka chuckled at Illumi’s sudden confusion. Illumi couldn’t move his hand away from the card that was still in Hisoka’s hand. It perplexed Illumi to see Hisoka being even able to chuckle. Illumi didn’t ask for an explanation but that didn’t stop Hisoka from bragging.  
“After a rather nasty fight I had to reposition that particular nerve,” Hisoka whispered to his friend.  
“I see… and you used your bungee gum to stick the card to your hand, and in turn mine as well.” Illumi retorted.  
“Ah… aren’t you clever? Not clever enough to see through my deceptions… you should be more careful around us transmutation nen users.” Hisoka lectured.  
“No, I just need to be more careful around tricksters like yourself,” Illumi confessed.  
Hisoka forced Illumi up against the glass wall with tremendous brute force. At the last possible moment, Illumi was able to create a thin barrier over the glass using his nen ability, without it the glass would have shatter underneath him. Illumi had almost forgotten how strong Hisoka was. Hisoka had greatly improved since the last time he saw him in battle. Hisoka took Illumi’s hand that held the key and stuck it to the window with the power of his bungee gum after Illumi dropped his nen barrier. The glass itself was industrialised and could withstand a cannon hitting it. Illumi tugged at the glass but it was to no avail, even his bungee gum had gotten stronger. He wondered if he might have gotten new gum since the elasticity was so strong.  
“Manipulation users like you are always so tricky.” Hisoka hushed. “I never understood your type of people. I don’t mean the assassins, I understand that rather well. The difference between us is that my payment for a kill doesn’t have to be money. I just have to enjoy it.”  
“Hisoka, you’re poking me,” Illumi stated.  
“Ahh… I really want to enjoy you Illumi… you’re just ripe for the picking,” Hisoka giggled, he leaned in and smelled his neck before he shivered. “Ahh, you’re blossoming, Illumi.”  
Illumi’s face flushed to Hisoka’s crude words. Hisoka’s hands cradled Illumi’s hips gently, even with Illumi’s poker face Hisoka could feel the slight quiver in the palms of his hands. Hisoka chuckled to himself, he pressed his hips up against Illumi’s rump as he took in his strong scent. He definitely was a worthy opponent. Hisoka’s calculated that Illumi held at least 95 points on the power scale. Hisoka kept mental scorecards of all his possible opponents and aside from the young Gon and Killua, Illumi held the most promise.  
“I just want to eat you up.” Hisoka grinned.  
Without hesitation, he bit down on the base of Illumi’s neck and lapped up the beads of blood. Hisoka grinned as his bloodlust awoken within him. He welcomed the warm copper taste, slowly, his hands moved down from Illumi’s hips to the front of his pants. It was only then that Illumi’s made any effort to brush him off with his free hand. Hisoka took Illumi’s hand and by mere force and was able to pin his wrist to the glass without the power of his bungee gum or nen. Illumi whimpered, not from the ache in his wrist but from the ache that grew within his loins when Hisoka moved his free hand to the front of Illumi’s pants.  
“Don’t…” Illumi begged.  
Hisoka was broken out of his trance by the weak moan that left Illumi’s voice after he gripped Illumi’s growing bulge. Hisoka released his death grip from Illumi’s wrist to force his jaw towards him. Illumi’s face held a bright pink blush and his eyes had become a hazy wet gaze. The adrenaline shot blood straight to Hisoka’s groin, he brought Illumi into a hungry kiss.  
“Hisoka- no,” Illumi gasped.  
His protests were drowned out instantly by Hisoka’s talented tongue, the hint of copper lingered and mixed with their saliva’s. An animalistic urge came over him at the taste of his own blood. Illumi’s body betrayed him as his pelvis arched into Hisoka’s hips greedily. As Illumi let out sloppy moans Hisoka pressed his hips up against Illumi’s round ass. It startled Illumi and he bit down on Hisoka’s tongue a new pool of wet copper filled their mouths. It only excited Hisoka and made him eager to press harder.  
The friction gave Illumi a moment of clarity as he broke away from their kiss. His mind was stolen once again when Hisoka slipped his hand down his pants and groped Illumi’s most precious parts roughly. Illumi let out a chocked gasp when the other’s cold nimble fingers stroked his length. With one hand still held in place by the bungee gum, Illumi clasped onto Hisoka impudent arm. His legs quaked in his red pants as he tried to restrain himself and Hisoka from going any further. He would later find out that Hisoka could not be tamed let alone restrained.  
“Ah… I’ve seen you not even flinch when your arm was snapped like a twig. Yet here you are,” Hisoka mocked, he leaned in and licked the dried trail of blood from Illumi’s neck. “Trembling to my touch, could it be, you’ve never been intimate before?”  
Illumi faced the window with his head down. His black locks masked the scarlet blush that crept up to his visible ears. Illumi didn’t hesitate to shake his head fervently. Hisoka couldn’t help but feel a sense of great joy. He was going to have the pleasure of tasting the unspoiled ripened fruit. He felt the tent strain his trouser, he had to rein himself back before he preemptively devoured his prize. He couldn’t rush things, he reminded himself. For as long as he could Hisoka would savour these intimate moments with his assassin.  
Illumi’s voice rung his like a calliope in the large room, his high voice caused concerns for the other guests in the nearby rooms, not that Hisoka minded at all. In fact, he quite enjoyed watching the other man unable to hold in his voice by just the mere touch of his hands. While one hand skillfully massaged his length the other teased his pink nipple in small rotating twists. Illumi begged him to stop when he felt the raw desire build at the base of his spine. At that point, Illumi’s red pants had fallen down to his knees and drool dribbled out of his mouth.  
“You want me to stop? When you’re so close?” Hisoka taunted. “Well, I can stop, if that’s what you so desire.”  
“N-no- don’t, don’t stop! Please, don’t stop!” Illumi mewled.  
“Then tell me, what do you want me to do… what do you want my hands to do?” Hisoka inquired.  
When Illumi was at first reluctant to speak, Hisoka huffed disappointedly, he relieved Illumi of the friction from behind. It was at that moment that Illumi caved in for the first time since he was three to any form of torture. There was no sweeter torture than being brought to the brink and then pulled away from it.  
“Jerk me off with your hand!” He whined when Hisoka came back and resumed the friction that his tent promised him he whimpered as his mind became hazy. “Hisoka, I’m close, Hisoka~” He cried out his partner’s name.  
It wasn’t long after that Illumi got to experience the pleasure of coming by someone else’s hand. His body slumped after it painted his pants and the glass wall white. It was only after his release did he dared to catch his breath.  
“I’d give you this…,” Hisoka said as he revealed his thick cock that was wet from pre-ejaculate. “But I’m afraid now, after your high you’d just bite it off.”  
Illumi fell silent, after the desperate need for release he felt ashamed to have acted so indecently. He threw a dart at Hisoka’s head out of frustration, a dart that Hisoka was able to catch, even without his nen. Hisoka tutted at Illumi’s sulking mass. He bent down and kissed Illumi softly. The tongues intertwined until Illumi had begun to feel the heat build back up into his stomach.  
“Come on, you’re not really that mad are you?” Hisoka asked as his hot nimble fingers slid up Illumi’s white shirt. The slight shudder told Hisoka all he needed to know. “You enjoyed yourself didn’t you?” He purred.  
“I told you to stop.” Illumi enforced.  
“You needed a little encouragement and you didn’t seem interested in sharing a few drinks with me. So I cut straight to it.” Hisoka kindly informed his counterpart. Illumi’s chest rose to Hisoka’s touch. “You prefer it if we cut right to the chase, correct?”  
Illumi shifted so Hisoka could get a better angle to go higher up under his shirt. When Illumi stopped Hisoka by grabbing his wrist he glanced up at him, Illumi’s face was still flushed and the arc in his back told Hisoka he wanted more.  
“Hisoka… is the bungee gum really necessary?” Illumi questioned.  
“But pink looked good on you,” Hisoka cooed.  
“Hisoka, my arm is hurting,” Illumi stated.  
“I like you better when you’re drunk on pleasure.” Hisoka pouted.  
Illumi grew irritated but Hisoka gave him his freedom. With a snap of his fingers, Illumi’s hand was free. In an instant Illumi’s hands wrapped around Hisoka’s neck and pushed him to the ground. Hisoka gave a sudden cough, he couldn’t deny he enjoyed the turn of events. Illumi took out a sling needle and brought it gently up to his lips. He licked it playfully as he stared down at Hisoka with his black soulless eyes. He let the needle slide off his lips and twirled it in his hand.  
“Oh, how the-” Hisoka chuckled before he screamed.  
Illumi stuck him swiftly with another needle and Hisoka was unable to scream internally. Hisoka laid paralyzed like a pin cushion as Illumi watched him as his lung slowly collapsed. Illumi rose from Hisoka’s petrified body and slumped into the chair behind him. The chair was adjacent to the desk only inches away from where Hisoka’s body laid on the white carpet. The glass wall had become pitch black as they left the city and headed towards his two younger brothers location. He stared down the man who by the second lost more air. He slipped off his boots and then his red tainted pants.  
“Hisoka, I know you can move, if you trust me to remove the needle before it kills you, then I will reward you,” Illumi instructed as he lifted his shirt up over his head.  
Hisoka stayed still as Illumi crawled over to him on his knees. Illumi lifted his thin leg over Hisoka’s frozen torso and leaned down so his face could be only inches away from Hisoka’s. Illumi ran his thin fingers across Hisoka’s menacing grin. His dead eyes studied him through vivisection. Illumi’s laugh could be considered by most to be daunting. He ran his index finger across Hisoka’s open eyeball.  
“You didn’t even twitch… I suppose I’ll have to reward you.” Illumi hummed.  
As he slowly removed the needle Hisoka didn’t some much as flinch. Something in Illumi’s dead eyes flickered into a roaring flame. It could have been the powerful thrill he held over the dangerous magician or the satisfaction of training something that belonged only to him. In either case, his lust was once again ignited.  
“You may breathe… now.” Illumi instructed.  
Hisoka took in deep breathes and blinked hard. Illumi smirked, he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Hisoka’s lips. With another needle removed Hisoka hungrily kissed him back. Illumi’s hips squeezed Hisoka’s torso tightly as he bit down on his lip until it bled. Illumi licked the blood that pooled.  
“I want to fuck,” Illumi stated as he stared down at Hisoka hungrily.  
“How do you want to fuck?” Hisoka asked as he reciprocated Illumi’s hungry glare. “Or rather, how do you want to be fucked?”  
Illumi stood up from his position, he sauntered over to the large deluxe king bed. He crossed his legs and leaned back on his hands that sunk into the cushiony bed. Hisoka within moments was in front of Illumi. Illumi stayed silent as Hisoka leaned in. Slowly, Hisoka rose Illumi’s jaw carefully until his bloodied lips met with Illumi’s. Their kiss started slow and gentle as his hands ran softly through Illumi’s hair.  
“Harder…” Illumi whispered.  
Hisoka looked Illumi in the eyes and grinned, he forced Illumi down onto the bed by his neck. Illumi didn’t make a sound as his windpipe was crushed. He let Illumi breath when he showed micro signs of a struggle. Hisoka propped Illumi’s thighs up until his ankles met his ears and made Illumi hold himself still. Hisoka took Illumi by the throat again and squeezed hard and planted a firm kiss that broke the thin seal on his cut lip. They shared their passionate, wet kiss until Hisoka’s growing need begged for release. As he rose up from the kiss Illumi followed him, he licked the small beads of blood from his bottom lip before Hisoka pushed him back down onto the bed. Illumi licked his red tainted lips and gave a genuine grin.  
“Fuck me, Hisoka,” Illumi instructed.  
“As you wish,” Hisoka said as he pulled his damp bangs from his forehead. “I hope you’re ready for the way I like to have sex.” Hisoka chimed.  
“And what way is that?” Illumi asked.  
“Rough.” Hisoka grinned.

Hisoka was well prepared to take Illumi. He used a lubricant that made Illumi’s insides tingle and felt hot to the touch. Illumi hips were raised high in the air as his fists clutched dearly onto the sheets. His crimson face was nestled into a plump pillow and he let out small gasps while Hisoka stretched his hole little by little. By the second finger his hips had begun to quiver and the pillow he burrowed his face into had already been soaked through. He took in a sharp gasp when the second knuckle was inserted. Hisoka felt terrible for the pain Illumi went through. Illumi struggled to keep his whimpers to a minimum. Hisoka leaned down and planted soft kisses on his shoulder.  
“I-,” Illumi’s voice hitched. “I thought you only liked to have rough sex.”  
“Oh, I do, I really do, and it’s the only way to feel really good. This is the prep work, love, and I’m going to cradle you like an unhatched egg. I hope you’re prepared Illumi because when I’m done here, I’m going to crack you open wide.” Hisoka hushed.  
Hisoka stretched Illumi wider and he gasped again, harder this time as Hisoka went in deep. Hisoka’s other hand moved to Illumi’s half hardened length. A new gasp came lunging out of his throat. As a small O shape formed from Illumi’s lips Hisoka grinned triumphantly. He kissed his shoulder once more before he began to work with his hands. Hisoka listened to the pleasant gasps his partner made as he continued to distract Illumi from the pain with sweet pleasure. Illumi began to rotate his hips to Hisoka’s touch. Hisoka purred as he inserted a third finger and a small pleasant moan left Illumi’s mouth.  
“I’m going to go in even deeper, love,” Hisoka whispered. “Try not to tense up.”  
Illumi nodded and Hisoka was able to have all three fingers inside of him. Illumi instinctively tightened his vice grip even harder around Hisoka’s fingers and let out a low sob as he burrowed his face into the pillow. Hisoka hushed him and planted soft kisses down his back. He waited for Illumi to relax before he added more lubricant to begin moving again. It wasn’t long before Hisoka had found Illumi's p-spot. Illumi’s eyes darted open as he cocked his head back. Illumi suddenly gasped and moaned from the stimuli Hisoka’s fingers provided.  
“Hisoka!” Illumi gasped.  
“Ahh… did I find it?” Hisoka chuckled.  
“Hisoka- there!” Illumi gasped.  
When Illumi’s hips rose to meet his fingers Hisoka licked his lips hungrily. He wanted to devour Illumi immediately, he reminded himself it was better to enjoy the fruit once it had fully ripened. He continued to run his middle finger over his p-spot and slowly massage his length until Illumi was a sopping mess. Illumi’s body jolted and shuddered with an intense need to every touch Hisoka gave him. It was then that Hisoka removed his hands from his person. Illumi groaned with disappointment and stared back at Hisoka with a desperate wanton gaze.  
“Hush, now, I’m going to give you something much better,” Hisoka promised.  
Illumi felt his heartbeat race when Hisoka’s wet length ran over his twitching entrance. A panic ran over him but it was quickly stolen by a firmly planted kiss. Hisoka’s twisted his tongue with Illumi’s and the tension built until Illumi broke away. With wet eyes, he gazed into Hisoka’s heated expression. It was almost feral as he held himself back. Illumi appreciated more than ever Hisoka’s mastery of patience.  
“Hisoka… I’m ready… take me.” Illumi monotone voice quivered.  
Hisoka’s self-control was tithed to his body only by a single thread of sanity. It was the only reason Illumi didn’t break when Hisoka plunged inside of him to the hilt. Illumi let out a loud hollow as tears streamed down his face. It was the seizing of Illumi’s insides that threaten to push him over the edge. Hisoka bent down and bit into his shoulder which made him tighten harder around him. Hisoka groaned and he licked his sharp canine. The indent of his teeth on Illumi’s pale flesh amused him. In his mind, he had marked what belonged to him. Hisoka gripped Illumi hips and bucked into him with a sharp thrust.  
Another loud yowl left Illumi’s throat. Hisoka quickened the pace and before long he began to have harsh rhythmic thrusts that left Illumi crying out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. His sobs could be heard from well beyond the room but Hisoka had a lot of money and not a lot to spend it on. He had paid to make sure no one would come and disturb his room for the evening. Even if some Good Samaritan did try it save him it would come to no avail. Hisoka had used his bungee gum to jam the door shut after Illumi entered the room. He had planned to take him one way or another, but he was rather happy Illumi had become compliant with his will.  
“Hisoka! N-no more!” Illumi cried as he clutched the silk sheet hard enough to tear them.  
“Shh~,” Hisoka purred. “Why would you want me to stop, love, you haven’t even come yet. Try jerking yourself off.” Illumi groaned loudly and Hisoka let out a low amused chuckle. “Come on, trust me it’ll feel good.”  
It took all of Illumi’s will not collapse from the battering ram that destroyed him from behind. Hisoka’s encouraging words incited him to stroke his dripping wet cock. Each stroke he timed with Hisoka’s thrusts allowed him to edge closer and closer. It wasn’t long before his hips had gone as high as they could to meet his shaft. He screamed and sobbed from the overwhelming ecstasy that flooded his senses. Hisoka shined in the dim light as he worked for the pleasure that destroyed all of Illumi’s reasoning.  
“Hisoka- please~,” Illumi cried out desperately.  
“Please what?” Hisoka asked with a grin.  
“P-please, Hisoka, please,” Illumi cried.  
“Are you close?” Hisoka asked as he pounded into Illumi.  
“Yes!” Illumi cried.  
“Do you want to come?” He asked.  
“Yes!” He shouted.  
“Do you want me to make you come?” Hisoka purred.  
“Yes!!!” Illumi wailed out in need. “Hisoka, make me come, please! Harder! Hisoka!”  
“Then let go, let go of everything and give yourself entirely to me,” Hisoka whispered.  
Illumi let go of his length and gipped the sheets tightly until his knuckles went white, he wailed for Hisoka to pound into him harder. His mind had gone blank from the pleasure that drowned his senses until he was a sloppy mess of moans and need.  
“Good boy, now scream for me, give me everything you have.” Hisoka instructed.  
His legs widened more and Hisoka enjoyed the view of his friend sprawled across his bed. Illumi begged for him to give him release repeatedly. His long black hair worked in harmony with the pale skin that was reddened slightly by the in carnal heat and sweat. Illumi’s nails tore through the sheets as he edged to the point of agony. Hisoka grabbed hold of both his arms and forced him to sit up on the bed. The screams that came out of Illumi as he was suddenly rammed much deeper brought a wide grin to Hisoka’s face. It was thanks to Hisoka incredible bodily strength and his nen that he was able to hold the crazed Illumi back. Illumi’s muscle strained to move away from the intense and blinding pleasure. He used his bungee gum to stick Illumi’s arms to his palms as he kept a strong hold on him with each loud slap of their colliding hips.  
Illumi’s twitching insides Harold a warning to his release. Hisoka didn’t consider himself sentimental, however, he quickened up his pace so he could climax with his friend at the same time. Hisoka held himself back from the edge until the exact time Illumi’s rectum clamped down on him and spasmed. As Illumi orgasmed for the second time his voice was the loudest it had ever reached in his life. It was immediately after that Illumi’s eyes rolled back as his body fell limp onto the bed. Illumi had fainted from the pure excursion of his first time. Normally, Hisoka would have continued even after his partner had passed out but he found himself feeling uncharacteristically satisfied for his first round.  
Hisoka took it upon himself to clean up Illumi and himself before he removed the stained and torn sheets from the bed. Hisoka took a hot shower as he reminisced over the events of that night. He had hoped Illumi would be willing to go another round with him eventually. He would hate to have to rape his only good friend.  
When the morning came Illumi barely moved. Hisoka was dressed and eating waffles joyfully. Illumi watched him as he poured maple syrup of over his sweet breakfast. Hisoka turned to notice the glaring noir haired man from the bed. Hisoka smiled but Illumi didn’t reciprocate the affectionate demeanour.  
“Oh, are you upset because I didn’t order two plates? I didn’t know you liked waffles and strawberries. These ones have coconut whip cream on them. Would you like me to call for another plate?” Hisoka asked sweetly.  
“No, it’s fine,” Illumi stated.  
“What’s the problem?” Hisoka asked innocently.  
“I can’t get up,” Illumi stated in a monotone voice.  
“Oh, I can help you get up if you like, but I’m not cleaning you up again. Last night was a one-off.” Hisoka chimed.  
“That’s not what I meant,” Illumi said with an irritated undertone.  
“I know. I was teasing you. I’ll help you into the shower if you want. We still a few hours out before we make it to your brothers.” Hisoka said as he played with his waffles.  
“No, it’s fine. I think I can get up on my own if I take it slow.” Illumi said as he forced his tired and aching body up from the bed. “Was it?” Illumi asked.  
“Was what?” Hisoka asked as he stabbed a strawberry with his fork off his plate.  
“A one-off,” Illumi asked. “Would you be interested in possibly meeting again like this?”  
Hisoka was shocked by the coy attitude Illumi presented him. Illumi had sat up on the bed, the blankets and sheets covered his lower half. He pulled the comforter up to his chest protectively. Illumi had shied away from looking directly at Hisoka. He let his long black hair veil his face away from the redhead. Hisoka liked Illumi’s uncertain and anxious demeanour, he wondered if anyone had gotten to see him like this. Jealousy bubbled inside of him but was quickly satiated by the teeth marks on Illumi’s pale shoulder. The bite mark was bright red in the morning light and gave Hisoka a warm satisfaction, his brand lasted throughout the night. Hisoka brought his glass of pulp orange juice up to his lips and sipped it slowly. Hisoka assured himself that no one got to see that side of Illumi before and he wanted to make sure no one else ever would.  
“If that is what you wish.” Hisoka retorted with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Circus Termanology in case you didn't get it through context:  
> Back Yard: dressing room  
> Calliope: a keyboard instrument resembling an organ but with the notes produced by steam whistles, used chiefly on showboats and in traveling fairs  
> Clown Alley: clowns stayed waiting for their cues to enter the big top  
> Gimmick: a trick or device intended to attract attention, publicity, or business.  
> Jump: move between towns  
> Pass: free ticket on a show  
> Take: The cash taken in from a performance, a concession  
> Trouper: A person who has spent at least one full season on some type of travelling amusement organization  
> Magician termonolgy in case you didn't get it through context:  
> Prestidigitation: Phrase coined by French magician Jules deRovere in 1815; loosely translated, the term means "performed with quick fingers".
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my one short! Feel free to let me know what you think of it in the comments below~  
> Stay frosty!


End file.
